


"Your hat’s on backwards."

by Kitsune_lou



Series: Self-destruction is a matter of perspective [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Based on that one deleted scene, Gen, Unreliable Narrator, someone tale Dippy away from me, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_lou/pseuds/Kitsune_lou
Summary: Alternatively titled "Rose tinted glasses". Dippy Fresh tries to make a new friend. Even if his new friend is a bit tense and awkward, Dippy will make the best of the situation, until everyone is happy.
Relationships: Dippy Fresh & Dipper Pines (one-sided)
Series: Self-destruction is a matter of perspective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729180
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	"Your hat’s on backwards."

**Author's Note:**

> This will not end well.

Dippy was smiling. How could he be anything but happy? The world was bright and fun, filled with sparkles and glitter. Even the air was wonderful, crisp and clean, and there was a flavour to it. Something a bit like sunshine, a bit like rainbows. 

Actually Dippy was more than happy. Another fun day of endless summer with his sister awaited him and he couldn’t wait. Perhaps they would skate on rainbows, picknick on clouds or perhaps surf on the azure waves of Mabelland’s beaches. 

Then he felt it, a sort of tingle on his skin, almost like anticipation - but Dippy knew that it meant something else. His Sis wanted him to go to her. He got on his board and as soon as he thought about it, he was somewhere else. He burst through the door, rushing to high five Mabel. That’s when he noticed the others standing there.

"Whassup dude-bros?" He joyfully proclaimed."I’m Dippy Fresh. I like skates and supporting my sister." With the polite introduction out of the way, he raised his hand for high fives. The question mark guy gave him one, but the other Dippy only coughed exaggeratedly. Other Dippy seemed a bit lonely and annoyed. Maybe Dippy could help him?

"Hey there Pine-bro. What’s up with you?" Dippy gently nudged his new friend. It was fascinating how much he looked like Dippy. He was maybe a little less colorful, it was hard to tell through the dust on his clothes and Dippy’s rose colored glasses. He gave other Dippy a bright smile, trying to put him more at ease.

"I’m Dipper, Dipper Pines." He said, through clenched teeth. Dippy thought he seemed shy. Well that wouldn’t be a problem, Dippy was good at making friends. Besides Dipper was already looking at him intently and frowning. Surely that was a sign that he wanted to talk more and just couldn’t find the words.

"Radical. Nice to meet you, Dippy Pines." Dippy grinned, feeling much more confident in their budding friendship. As is custom, he gave Dipper finger guns and a wink. Dipper blinked and frowned, obviously touched by the gesture of friendship. Dippy thought he might be blushing, but it might have also been the pink from his glasses.

"Dipper." The other just said, flatly. Did he want Dippy to come up with other nicknames? Probably.

"How about Dipdob?" Dippy wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulders. Dipper tensed up. He must not be used to hugs. Poor dude, hugs are the best. Thankfully, his new pal Dippy Fresh would give him as many hugs as he needed.

"Just Dipper." 

"Radical my dude. Let me show you around." Dippy smiled at the still tense Dipper. He knew exactly how to cheer the other up. Mabelland was the perfect place after all. Grabbing Dipper’s hand, Dippy pulled him along to show him the place. Dipper seemed a bit reluctant, frowning. He just hadn’t seen the beauty of friendship yet. 

The trial was wack. Of course his sister wanted to stay with him in this paradise. Perhaps Dipper wasn’t ready to stay yet. Dippy wondered if he felt ill at ease. He probably just needed a bit of time. Maybe Dippy should be extra welcoming to make him feel as if he belonged. 

"Hey Dipper." Dippy said with his brightest smile. "How’s it going?" 

Dipper looked at him with wide eyes, almost as if he couldn’t understand what Dippy just said. His face looked a bit red at first sight, as if he was angry or embarrassed, but Dippy realised it was probably only because he was looking through his pink tinted glasses. Dipper was frowning, but by now Dippy had seen that the other always looks like that, even when talking to his pal Dippy Fresh.

Dipper remained silent, clenching his fists tightly. Dippy felt a bit bad. He knew Dipper sometimes had problems with words and that he didn’t talk much. But he saw how hard Dipper was trying, how nervous not being able to talk to his friends was making him. Dippy knew that if he managed to get Dipper to open up, they could have lots of fun. Perhaps Dipper would even smile back.

Dippy just needed to find something to say, something they could connect and bond over. They both cared about Mabel, obviously, but that wasn’t an easy, causal subject. He didn’t know Dipper’s interests yet. He just needed something basic, something they shared. Like wearing hats.

"Hey, your hat’s on backwards Dude." Dippy reached out and gently turned Dipper’s hat. Now they matched. They were only a few inches apart, Dippy’s hand resting on Dipper’s shoulder. He squeezed comfortingly and smiled at Dipper. This was it. Dipper had tensed up, but his eyes had widened and his expression had just opened. There was an intensity behind Dipper’s eyes. He moved quickly, his hands raising. Dippy thought he was finally getting a hug.

He had finally managed to connect with the other. 

His smile mellowed, changing from bright to soft as he looked into Dipper’s eyes. This was it.

"Your head’s on backwards." Dipper said, his voice cold as ice. Dippy didn’t understand, the words echoing in his mind as Dipper grabbed him. Dippy didn’t understand. What was happening? Why was Dipper still so cold? They were friends, weren’t they?

Then with a sudden snap, **Dipper twisted Dippy’s neck.**

The rose tinted glasses slid from his nose and shattered against the ground. Dippy fell. He didn’t understand. Dark spots spread, slowly but surely, in his vision. He tried to do something. Anything. He couldn’t move. He tried desperately to move his legs or his arms or anything else. He mustered up all his strength. Nothing. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t move he couldn’t breathe couldn’t breathe couldn’t breathe.

The darkness was spreading. He was so afraid.

No air, no light, no air, no light, no air, no light.

His heartbeat raced as his vision dimmed. He was so afraid.

Then he was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> This did not end well.


End file.
